


一起抽风啦啦啦

by flymetothemoon16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 史蒂夫找到巴基之后把他带回了复仇者大厦，但托尼觉得史蒂夫并没有让这个被洗脑的前刺客变得更好。因此身为一个心理年龄三岁的天才，他要自己想办法来帮助这家伙。





	一起抽风啦啦啦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Be Abnormal Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633326) by [MysticMedusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa). 



史蒂夫将他那个最好的朋友，被洗过脑的前刺客带回复仇者大厦的时候托尼就注意到了，那个人看上去很不舒服。史蒂夫一直期望着巴基能成为他知道的那个巴基，紧紧抓着这一点不放。而托尼在咆哮突击队的录像带中看不到任何属于巴基巴恩斯的东西。这是一个恐慌到几乎无法坚持神智的男人，很像托尼，因此他开始考虑要如何用疯狂的方式帮助这个遭受PTSD折磨的家伙。

他在他的实验室里走来走去，想着他能做什么。他给巴基设计了一层楼，但史蒂夫坚持巴基要和他住在一起。他几乎不让巴基离开他的视线，他们唯一分开的时间只有在史蒂夫出去执行任务，或是他和山姆一起去晨跑的时候。托尼讨厌早上，但为了拯救那个男人——那个要是失去最后一丝理智，就可能将他们全部杀掉的男人，他得早早起来。在史蒂夫出去晨跑的时候，他起床，喝咖啡，洗完了澡。

他下到超级士兵们的楼层，敲了门。巴基的回答听上去疲惫不堪，好像他根本就没睡好。他看见托尼的时候似乎很惊讶，但他没对这场随机访问发表任何评论。

“早啊，能帮我做点事吗，帅哥？”

巴基看上去很困惑，托尼做了一个心理记录，准备之后拿去虐史蒂夫。他感觉到史蒂夫并没给前刺客太多的选择，托尼觉得，史蒂夫也许认为给巴基太多选择会让他不堪重负。

“我……我不知道我能帮你做什么。”

“喔，这事我从来没做过，你可能做过，不过你也许不记得了？不管怎样，这很棒哎，我需要帮助。”

巴基点点头，一脸困惑地跟在天才后面。托尼将他带到了屋顶，那里有一大堆枕头和床单正等待着他们。

“嗯……”巴基迷茫地盯着它们。

“我们正在建一座枕头堡垒。”

巴基困惑地看向他。

“为什么？”

“嗯，我小时候听说过，这很有趣啊。”

“我相信只有小孩才会干这种事。”

“所以这很棒啊。看，你和我都不是正常人吧。所以我们理所应当该做一些奇怪又不正常的事情啊。所以，机械战警，要和我一起抽风，建立一个史蒂夫不准进的堡垒吗？”

巴基的嘴角翘起来，流露出从他来到这里之后的第一个微笑的迹象。托尼注意到了这一点，他继续说下去，解释他的计划。

“我在看电视的时候就想好了，我们可以舒舒服服的在里面看电影，可以把它建得足够大，可以在里面筑巢，在里面大吃披萨，或者随便做点什么我们想做的。这可以是一个禁止老母鸡妈妈进入的巢穴，换句话说，史蒂夫不准进。或者我们只让致命的刺客进，半机械那种，和我的棒棒哒小机器人有关系没关系都行。”他一边说，一边对前刺客眨了眨眼。

巴基现在笑起来了。

“好吧，你这个白痴天才。你知道史蒂夫会来找我的。”

“没关系。贾维斯完完全全是我的同谋犯，他会告诉队长你有别的事在忙。”

他们开始建造堡垒，这可不是幼稚的游戏，如果有人问起的话。这是对付老母鸡妈妈的第一道防线，因为那才是复仇者大厦的真正威胁。他们造了一个大型堡垒，底部全部覆盖着枕头，巴基微笑起来，他钻进去，找了个舒服的姿势蜷缩起来。

“我可能会自己偷走这座堡垒。”

“你可以试试。对了，我们要把标志放在哪里？”

巴基看着那个幼稚的标志，显然那是托尼事先画好的。上面写着“史蒂夫不准进”！大大的红色、白色和蓝色的字母闪着金光，因为这是托尼斯塔克出品，斯塔克需要一切东西都金光闪闪。标志上还有一个画得乱七八糟的史蒂夫头像，长着尖尖的奇怪的牙齿。

“为什么他有尖牙齿？”

“因为老母鸡妈妈超可怕的，如果说我有学到什么的话，那就是可怕的东西都长着尖尖的牙齿，以及我敢打赌黑寡妇迷人的头发和完美的眉毛在特定情况下曾经被用来杀人。别告诉她，她会知道我已经知道她的秘密了。”

巴基再次大笑起来，然后他的肚子咕咕叫了。

“你想吃点什么，终结者？”

巴基显然不知道这些外号是从哪里来的，但他似乎对有选项这件事感到轻松。他选了中国菜，托尼完全可以接受。他下单的时候，看到巴基已经在堡垒里睡着了。

“嗨，睡美人，你知道我已经准备好对付冲进城堡来，试图抢走我的公主的史蒂夫了吧。

巴基睁开眼睛，看到托尼两只手上各拿着一把相当大号的水枪。”

“真的？”

托尼笑了。

“是啊。你已经足够当我的公主了。你是想否认我是一位迷人的王子吗，那样的话我会感到很受伤的。”

巴基伸手去拿他捍卫堡垒的武器，托尼扔了一把水枪给他，然后去拿他们的食物。史蒂夫一发现巴基不见了就疯了，托尼只是告诉他，他保证巴基安全无虞。娜塔莎看着他，就像她能看到他所有的秘密都写在脸上。或许她已经看穿了他的灵魂，正想着要是把它卖给撒旦的话她能换多少钱。无论哪种想法都很可怕。他将食物拿上顶楼，让贾维斯开始放电影。他们一边吃饭，一边因为巨蟒剧团的愚蠢表演而大笑着，之后他们蜷缩在一起，陷入梦乡，发出大大的鼾声。没人会在意这个。

克林特是第一个发现他们的秘密枕头堡垒并请求进入的人。他入侵堡垒的那天他们在看阿凡达，他们给了他一把武器，告诉他堡垒的规则，然后一起坐下来享受披萨。

下一个发现堡垒的人是布鲁斯，他看到标志，很快就理解了规则。他没接过武器，只是在这个超大号堡垒的后面蜷缩起来，然后他们一起吃咖喱。巴基宣布布鲁斯是他第二喜欢的人。因为公主最喜欢的必须得是迷人的王子，克林特笑着说。托尼用水枪射了他。下一个进来的是托尔，他觉得这太棒了，但空间不足。他们建了一个更大的新堡垒，在楼下，意味着这是属于巴基的。他们用巴基日渐增长的喜爱的食物和饮料的清单填满了冰箱，而他在壁橱里放了一个架子，装满了客人们喜欢的东西，比如果酱馅饼、茶和干果。作为交换，托尼给他屯了许多李子，他知道这个男人喜欢它们超过一切（除了他迷人的王子。托尼不会对他的最爱地位让步，即使是跟那些没有可比性的东西也一样）。

娜塔莎发现他们的秘密基地时，她带来了游戏机作为礼物，并且告诉了巴基，当克林特玩马里奥卡丁车的时候他发出的创造性的诅咒有多么恐怖。

当史蒂夫和山姆终于发现他们一直消失去了什么地方的那天，托尼和娜塔莎烤了饼干，他们正在玩电子游戏，托尼跳了起来，拿起水枪准备射击。

“保卫我们的堡垒和公主！”

他们慌乱地爬起来（是的，即使是布鲁斯也接受了托尼斯塔克的幼稚，同意保卫公主），举起水枪，开始对困惑的队员们开火。巴基伸出头来，对着浑身湿透、一脸不满的史蒂夫笑起来。

“喔我的王子，我一定应该给你一个吻作为奖励。”

托尼扔掉了他的武器，冲进堡垒关上门。

“其他人都出去，我要给公主破处了。”

克林特冲进了枕头堡垒。

“你敢！侵犯他还要毁掉饼干！”

“对，我们必须保卫饼干！”托尔同意他。

布鲁斯只是耸了耸肩，跟着娜塔莎进入堡垒。山姆和史蒂夫只是站在那里，看上去完全状况外。巴基从堡垒入口处探出头来，指着那个标志。然后他们才看见它，托尼在旁边添加了一根向克林特行礼的唧唧，他是个生长过快的小孩。史蒂夫试图抗议，但巴基用水枪射了他一脸。他看到了巴基脸上的微笑，没再抗议了。

如果不能进入其他队友们聚集的堡垒就是让巴基终于笑出来，并且得到更多东西的代价的话，史蒂夫不会抱怨。另一方面，山姆也很茫然，因为他不知道为什么史蒂夫不准进的规则也适用于他。一天之后，堡垒换上了一个新的标志，把史蒂夫不准进换成了老母鸡妈妈不许进，并且画上了更多的唧唧。上面没有金色的闪光，这肯定是克林特画的。


End file.
